


Control

by Pachitastic



Series: Bees, Empathy, Telepathy [3]
Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's safety in control. Slight spoilers for book 2+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Kadoyuki found safety in control. His nerves were long since worn down to nothing, dead and useless-- security in itself, but being in _control_ gave him an extra layer of protection. Touya had told him once that he was freeing Kadoyuki from choices by making decisions for him, but Kadoyuki found that his freedom _truly_ came when _he_ called the shots.

The psychic watched Sachi’s face, listened to his thoughts as he massaged a gloved, lubed finger against Sachi’s entrance, his legs willingly spread. He wanted to be the one pleasuring Kadoyuki, but there wasn’t a single complaint in any thoughts or words from his mouth. If Kadoyuki wanted control, he could have it.

He massaged-- pushed his finger inside of Sachi. He was careful about it though, listening for the slightest signs or hints of pain. This was something that needed to feel good. He wanted to know what it was like to have someone underneath you like that. He had seen flickers of Sachi’s fantasies before, but to experience it was something else.

One finger in, then two. Sachi was hazy but between the glove and the fact that Kadoyuki wasn’t particularly aroused by this, he wasn’t getting enough feedback to be on the edge. There were flickers of discomfort from being stretched in a way that his body wasn’t meant to be, but Kadoyuki was careful.

He wanted to see Sachi cum, not bleed. Not cry, not hurt. He wanted to know that he could make Sachi feel safe and relaxed and overwhelmed with pleasure.

Kadoyuki felt so powerless to thank and appreciate Sachi most days, he wanted to be able to do this much. He was comfortable enough with it.

He began thrusting his fingers in and out, Sachi’s cock twitching here and there between the moans and swearing. Mixed in, Sachi wanted to suck Kadoyuki off. The thought was enticing-- interesting. He might take him up on that offer.

Kadoyuki stopped, lubing his fingers up more and giving Sachi a moment to breathe before continuing. His thrusts were quick, Sachi’s thoughts were aching, begging, _pleading_ for release. For the most part, Sachi had kept his hands out of the way but now, he started stroking himself.

_“Closer-- Closer…”_

Sachi knew himself, knew his limits, knew when the heat was going to burst.

Kadoyuki watched his face, listened, sat back a little when Sachi came. It hadn’t been in any real danger of hitting him, but it was startling nonetheless.

He stopped his fingers, slowly sliding them out and looking at his hand. It was wet, but there wasn’t any trace of pink or red. Relief washed over him, something he hadn’t known he was anxious about in the first place. He peeled off the glove, tossing it in the trashcan.

Sachi sat up, sweaty, his face flushed. He smiled-- kissed Kadoyuki’s cheek. Sachi’s happiness was Kadoyuki’s happiness. He ran his fingers through Sachi’s hair, fluffing it up a bit. Sachi laughed, didn’t stop him.

Sachi was his happiness-- Sachi’s love, requitted or not, had held the psychic together for longer than he had realized. Sachi had kept him safe and in the end, Kadoyuki had fallen in love with that happiness. How could he not? There were times where Sachi’s dedication was frustrating, but he listened, he didn’t push, he gave Kadoyuki the control he wanted and needed.

Kadoyuki kissed him softly on the lips, lingering. He trusted Sachi. Sachi’s touch was a burst of sunshine against the poison that had coursed through his veins for so long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no fucking clue what I was doing with this but I've been thinking about Kadoyuki fingering Sachi a lot??
> 
> I might expand this later. Touya's drive for control and Kadoyuki's foil each other. 
> 
> Note: This is like, all in my college AU where, at varying points, my OT3 is a thing. This takes place before Ayase comes home though. Probably.


End file.
